Ce n'était pas de la haine
by Odaliae
Summary: Si ce n'était pas de la haine, alors qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien être ? - court texte, PWP.


Bonjour bonjour ! Cela fait un moment que je n'ai rien mis en ligne ah. Je suis nulle. En tout cas, pour cette fois, j'attaque un nouveau fandom : One piece. Je ne suis pas vraiment dedans, c'est en réalité un court texte écrit pour une amie, qui m'avait demandé un Zosan avec pour thème "contre le mur". J'espère que vous en apprécierez la lecture, et n'oubliez pas que les reviews sont mon seul salaire~

* * *

Ce n'était pas de la haine.

La tête de Sanji heurta le mur indélicatement. Il n'eut pas le temps de se plaindre de la douleur que déjà une paire de lèvres s'écrasaient contre les siennes, pour en obtenir l'ouverture d'un coup de langue. Sans résister, il laissa l'autre prendre possession de sa bouche, nouant fermement ses bras autour du cou puissant de l'homme serré contre lui.

Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Qui avait bien pu sortir la vanne de trop, la raillerie qui avait fait déborder le vase ? Peut-être était-ce lui, cette fois. Cela expliquerait pourquoi il se retrouvait désormais coincé entre le mur bleu de sa chambre et le corps musclé d'un épéiste un peu trop susceptible.

"Marimo !"

Un surnom, spécifiquement fait pour l'irriter un peu plus. Ce n'était pas parce que ses mains venaient d'empoigner ses fesses sans vergogne qu'il allait l'appeler par son prénom, après tout. Sanji avait sa propre fierté, qu'il tentait de conserver en toutes circonstances en compagnie de celui qu'il appelait tête d'algue. Tentative vaine, en réalité. Il n'arrivait jamais à rester éternellement moqueur avec Zoro, même s'il était difficile de le lui faire admettre.

Les mains de l'épéiste s'étaient finalement posées sur la boucle de ceinture de Sanji, qu'elles dénouaient impatiemment. Zoro n'aimait pas perdre son temps, ni frustrer, ni faire attendre, et ce n'était pas pour déplaire au cuisinier. Finalement, son pantalon noir glissa le long de ses jambes, suivi de près par son boxer bleu pâle qui, visiblement, gênait également Zoro.

L'homme aux cheveux verts n'eut besoin que de quelques secondes supplémentaires pour soulever Sanji et le plaquer en hauteur contre le mur. Le blond laissa dans la manœuvre ses vêtements au sol, concentré sur la force qu'il mettait dans ses jambes pour ne pas retomber lourdement. Considération stupide, au vu des muscles fermes de son amant.

Le blond pouvait sentir contre son bassin le sexe durci de l'épéiste, enfermé dans sa prison de tissu. Il eut un rire moqueur, roulant de ses sourcils vrillés avec exagération.

"Alors Marimo, comment tu comptes faire maintenant pour faire tomber ton pantalon ? T'as l'air con.

-Ferme-la, EroCook. T'as qu'à m'aider, pour mon froc. Tu fous pas grand-chose depuis tout à l'heure."

Sanji eut un sourire en coin, pourtant plus tendre que sarcastique. Les jambes fermement nouées autour de la taille de Zoro, un bras autour de sa nuque pour garder l'équilibre, il utilisa sa main droite pour dénouer la ceinture de l'épéiste. Aussitôt, le pantalon tomba au sol, n'étant plus retenu. Le cuisinier laissa échapper un cri de surprise.

"Wow, comme ça, carrément ! Et les sous-vêtements Marimo, t'en fais quoi ?

-Ca me gêne", grogna l'homme aux cheveux vert, pour toute réponse.

Le blond rit encore une fois, avant de reprendre un air plus sérieux.

"Je suppose que t'as pas de lubrifiant ?"

Zoro fronça les sourcils.

"Merde. Tu crois que tu peux faire sans ?"

Sanji haussa les épaules.

"J'crois que j'ai pas le choix, surtout. Et puis on l'a fait ce matin, ça devrait aller."

La fin de sa phrase s'accompagna d'un petit rire discret, qui tira à Zoro un sourire en coin, amusé.

"T'as pas faux."

Et sans un mot de plus, il ajuste leur position pour se permettre la pénétration. Malgré la brutalité de leurs précédents baisers, il procéda lentement, s'enfonçant entre les chairs de son partenaire sans brusquerie. Sanji avait beau ne pas montrer le moindre signe de souffrance, il préférait prendre son temps. Ils étaient censés apprécier cela autant l'un que l'autre, n'est-ce pas ?

Il resta immobile en lui une poignée de secondes, et ne se mit en mouvement qu'au signal de son partenaire - lentement d'abord, puis prenant de la vitesse. Sanji grimaça un peu lors des premiers mouvements, mais sitôt que sa prostate fut devenue hypersensible, l'inconfort sur son visage laissa place à une extase croissante, toujours plus forte.

Les lèvres entrouvertes, il gémissait doucement son plaisir au creux de l'épaule de Zoro, soufflant de l'air chaud contre sa peau en sueur. Il ne le voyait pas très bien, ainsi accroché à lui, ses bras autour de ses épaules, mais le blond savait qu'il était beau. Sa vision était floue, mais Zoro était beau, il n'avait pas besoin de le voir pour le dire. Il le _savait._

Les coups de reins de l'épéiste étaient fermes, et souvent le dos du cuisinier cognait le mur sans douceur. Mais il se foutait bien de la douleur qui irradiait ses omoplates maltraitées, tant le plaisir était bon. Zoro avait la respiration hachée contre son torse, lâchant de temps en temps un grognement, témoignage précieux de son propre bien-être. Sanji se plaqua contre son bassin d'un balancement de hanches précis, s'empala d'un seul coup autour du sexe épais de l'homme qu'il aimait tant.

Oh non, ce n'était pas de la haine.

Sanji souriait maintenant, agrippé à Zoro comme s'il ne lui restait que lui au monde. Il pouvait sentir poindre dans son bas-ventre les picotements de l'orgasme, comme une brûlure délicieuse qui aurait tôt fait de le consumer entièrement. Et à la façon dont Zoro accélérait sensiblement ses mouvements, le cuisinier devinait aisément qu'il n'était pas le seul à se sentir si près de la jouissance. Un nouveau sourire gagna ses lèvres.

Cela n'avait jamais été de la haine.


End file.
